User talk:Etaew
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Age of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bioware Linda (Talk) 12:30, June 23, 2011 Edits Etaew, Thanks for all the edits you've made. I noticed you were trying to edit something that was locked. A quick office name check has told me you know what you are doing. If you want admin on here just let me know that you want to keep working on the wiki and I'll add you. If you know other people that love DAoC and can write or organize things well and want to contribute, let me know that too. Most people who are adding to the wiki seem like they just want to help but I have had some griefing or just inappropriate edits and I don't want to spend my time cleaning it up, and we can use all the help we can get. Thanks again, BioWareMythic 20:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the response, an office name check sounds ominous. I am happy to continue working on the Wiki and will ask around my fellow staff to see if anyone else is interested in updating this. A member of my community brought up DAoCpedia - http://de.daocpedia.eu obviously not being German myself I haven't spent much time there, however it seems to have a lot of what we seem to want to be here content wise. I've had trouble with wiki's myself, and in the end is why I took off the one we had on DOL instead using a much more restrictive staff only system. Etaew 23:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Etaew, I just gave you admin. We really just want help from players who love DAoC, so we don't have any official rules for this. You are the first person outside of Bioware to get admin on here. Basically, don't edit anything in the Knowledgebase category. If you see something wrong in there, you can message Linda or myself. Also, as far as the CSS goes, please don't change anything. If you need to make a new class for something you are working on, then go for it. Just don't alter what is already there. If you have design suggestions, let me know. Because the front page is so important I would prefer if you ran any design changes by me, but I know it needs some love. I think you had some suggestions... Other than that, just try and make the wiki better! As far as the German wiki,... yes we are aware of it, it's pretty awesome. Actually the Armsman page is based off of the de.daocpedia.eu Waffenmeister page. My German co-worker translated it, but to do a good job it took quite a bit of time. The way they have the information broken down is a good template to follow. Google translate works decently well with German: an experienced player can likely take the gibberish it outputs and come back with something relevant. But again, that takes time. In response to the question you asked Linda about the old herald site: the server was taken down earlier than we had hoped for security reasons. We are working to get as much useful information restored as soon as we can. If you or your community have suggestions for which articles should get high-priority, please let me know. Basically, contact me if you have an issue. I'm very busy so I can't guarantee a response time, but I will read it and attempt to help when I can. Thanks for everything! Seriously, I really appreciate it. -Dave BioWareMythic 19:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dave for the trust and instructions. Would you prefer messages on your talk page or is here fine? Over the past year I have been trying to create one of these portals for myself, a central hub for DAOC information, but various DOL challenges occupied my time. I believe the wiki is the best opportunity for me to complete this task. Reference Sites: *http://www.wowhead.com *http://www.wowwiki.com *http://camelot.zam.com *http://www.daocpedia.eu Portal: Main *Portal: Classes *Portal: Zones *Portal: Items *Portal: NPCs *Portal: Crafting *Portal: Quests Portal: Classes 3 columned page split by realm listing all classes. Portal: Zones Sectioned page splitting by expansion. Portal: Items *Artifacts *Drops *Crafted Portal: Quests *Epic Quests *Expansion Quests *Realm Quests Portal: NPCs *NPC Types *NPC Factions Portal: Crafting List of each trade skill by realms. Page: Specific Class *Name *Type *Description *Races *Primary/Secondary/Tertiary stats *Spec Point Modifier *Abilities **Base Line **Spec Line **Realm Abilities *Autotrain Page: Specific Expansion *Regions *Single Zones (City/Dungeons) Page: Specific Zone *NPCs in Zone *Quests in Zone Page: Specific NPC *Name *Type *Location *Faction *Related Quests *Dropped Items *Sold Items Page: Specific Quest *Name *Minimum Level *Maximum Level *Repeatable *Start NPC *Finish NPC Page: Specific Realm Tradeskill *Name *Description *Trainers *Craftable Items **Name **Ingredients **Skill Page: Specific Item *Name *Delve *Dropped by *Sold by *Reward from *Ingredient for Page: Specific Ability *Name *Description *Delve Information Other Thoughts Because of the wiki nature a lot of the edits are certain points of view, and others will disagree with them, this can be pretty messy. So you are right to protect some core pages. The sections that we place on pages will encourage or discourage this behaviour, and having discussions on tactics or preferred abilities worries me. The class pages don't need profession lists, as each class has access to all professions to my knowledge. I would like the class info box to contain primary / secondary and tertiary stats as well as a spec points multipler. In regards to the Grab Bags, they are all pretty important. Sanya did some great work informing the community about how the game works, answering their questions and helping them better tune their characters. Oh how I dislike WYSIWYG editors when it comes to long HTML! I do wonder why this wiki is on wikia and not run off your own domain with mediawiki or some other free software, the majority of feedback I get from this wiki relates to the sheer amount of adverts. I would also like to incorporate a Bugs page to allow some of the community to place items on the list. I know you guys will have an internal list however having a public list is valueable for the community as they can see the bug is acknowledged, and have some security in that it might be looked at or addressed. Also the status of the bug and any other feedback can be shown in the relevant sections. You can see a good example of one here: http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Bugs. Let me know what you think about these ideas, as things really need to be designed well before time is spent on them. Etaew 21:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Etaew, You've obviously given it a lot of thought to this and I/we appreciate it. I am going to make a number of changes to the portal/front page based on your suggestions. I'll add the new buttons and the portal pages soon(might be later this week), and post here once the structure is set up. We are going to tweak your plan a bit though :) The realm buttons in the portal are going to stay, even though they send you to a page that has information you can get elsewhere. NPCs, Items, and Quests will each have their own buttons but link to a common portal page that is separated into 3 columns. Races and RVR will also stick around, Crafting won't. About the discussion of tactics and what is useful... yes we have already had things like "____ is the master race of the ____ class, everything else is just stupid." And when/if we get to a point where race and class pages are filled out and we have enough admins to look after them we may lock those down too. But right now we basically want as much activity as possible. The wikia WYSIWYG editor sucks, even among WYSIWYG editors: click the "edit source by default" in your user prefs page. You can change the profession lists to your stats if you would like, its a good point. Or I can get to it eventually. Your bugs page is a good idea, go for it. Thanks again, and apologies for responding slow, and apologies in advance for not changing the front portal for a couple of days. You can work on portals in the sandbox if your itching to work on them and then just drop the code in when its up. Is that ok? Oh yeah you can drop it on my talk page, that will send me an email- i think thanks again D Etaew, I'll let CS know about the knowledgebase stuff, it will probably stay, just with minotaurs. And yes you are absolutely right about the portal nav, its really annoying right now. I will fix it. BioWareMythic 22:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Etaew, You left me a couple of notes so I wanted to respond to them here: You are right about the Pendragon page, go for it. Theres no reason that information can't be in two places. Where the link to it should go is another matter. I think that we have decided to keep the portal *mostly* like it is right now, but we thought that making another box underneath the JS portal that has some icons to less important things would be a good idea. You can go ahead and do that, if you want, or I will get to it when I have a minute. Along those lines, I will upload a pendragon icon a crafting one already exists I believe. If there are any others you would like in that style let me know and ill upload them. If you think there could be a diffrent style for the lower box's icons, let me know. The Neutral Zone thing, Kai is going to respond to you about that soon. Class spec lines: not really sure what you mean by "vital" information. I agree that what is there currently is vital, I personally think the page is set up well as it is. If you want to make a version of the classbox that holds a significantly different set of info, mock it up and link me. Also I mentioned this on my talk but I think I fixed the profession issue you were having. I remember thinking that might be an issue. The portal has been altered, some of the templates are totally empty though. You are welcome to dump information into there. I will try and make to to contribute as well asap. I also added a little home icon in the top right that should take you to the home portal page. Thats all I can think of now, thanks D BioWareMythic 19:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I have been manually going through each old herald news posts and finding the grab bag type articles, I've been adding them to DOL in a forum (http://www.dolserver.net/viewforum.php?f=68), you will have to let me know if you plan to grab them from your old DB or if I should eventually post something here. This task is fantastic, currently on post 215 out of over 3k, but there is really useful information Sanya released through communication with the dev team about how the game works. A lot of nostalga too, found some great articles shortly after release about Mythics early plans, and some interesting bugs that needed emergency fixes. Cough, hopefully no-one reads DOL's FB page, I've been quoting some. Etaew 19:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Eteaw, I apologize for the delay in correspondence, and thank you for your continued work on the wiki. I wanted to catch up and address some of the questions you had left for me: Classbox: Our thinking is that the info boxes are an aid in highlighting important information. The specs do fit well in the box, but the armor/wep/misc sections are too much. There is so much information that on my screen I need to scroll down to see it all. I honestly think this diminishes the usefulness and clarity of the box. What do you think? Wiki Portal Page: I noticed that home button problem that you mentioned. I moved it to the bottom left of the portal window. As far as the design of the main portal is concerned, I agree that it could look better. There are plans to do an art pass on the front icons, I just don’t know exactly when. However, I don’t want to change placement/weight of the realm icons in any significant way. Zonebox: Similar to the classbox concern, I think it is too much information. I don’t see players navigating the wiki geographically, but rather based on names of zones. Realm Ranks: We agreed that your version looks better, but are concerned with how it will look when all of the data is moved over to that style. At least for the time being we want to keep it the way it is. Expansions: All of the content you have been adding here looks good. The only thing that could be better is the logos. We have some nice versions that I can upload very soon. Bans: Thank you for taking care of that! I am still unclear what language that was, but either way deserving of a ban. Race Icons: Hibernia was actually already completed, and I uploaded the Midgard icons this morning. Wiki Button: Yes we certainly can, check darkageofcamelot.com later today. Oh and to answer your question: feel free to leave as many messages as you like! Thanks again, D BioWareMythic 18:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC)